


velvet morning, lone ranger riding

by candyhaunter (minipine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, needed to get it out and so here we are, or IS it just platonic? somebody call mythbusters, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipine/pseuds/candyhaunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin comes knocking early in the morning, drunk and upset about <i>something</i>, Michael takes care of him as best as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	velvet morning, lone ranger riding

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is, but i needed to get this out and blaahhhh. i hope you enjoy!  
> (title loosely taken from [r u mine?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQH8ZTgna3Q&feature=kp) by arctic monkeys)

When Michael is rudely awoken one morning, his room is still dark and the (too bright) numbers of his digital clock tell him that it's 3am. He's certain that he should beat up whoever's knocking so fucking urgently at his front door when he finds out who it is, and he almost pulls the covers back over his head, determined to get back to sleep, but the knocking becomes louder and the person on the other side of the door must be on a mission to knock the stupid thing off its hinges. He sits up with a pained sigh and shouts "I'm fucking coming!" as loud as he can without his neighbours complaining in the morning.

The moment he opens the door his annoyance fades, replaced with a little bit of shock and a lot of alarm.

Gavin's standing there, watching him wordlessly, and Michael isn't sure if it's a trick of the light or if he's just not fully woken up yet but Gavin's eyes look red-rimmed and a little bit sore. He doesn't look drunk, but he doesn't look entirely sober either, and Michael can kind of smell the alcohol on him despite the space between them.

The first thing he says is, "I'm sorry."

Michael frowns as soon as the words leave Gavin's mouth, and instead of calling Gavin some faux-insulting name like he usually would, he just grabs him by the wrist as carefully as he can and pulls him inside, closing the door behind them. "Gav?" He says afterwards, stepping back a little to look at him. He still doesn't let go of his wrist, focusing on the slow pulse that he can feel fluttering beneath his fingers instead. "You alright?"

Gavin makes a motion with his head that's somewhere between a nod and a shake before he seems to just-- crumble. His entire body seems to go limp and it makes Michael panic because Gavin is _never_ like this. "Michael," he says, and his voice is raw with something that makes Michael's chest feel tight, and he doesn't even know what's  _wrong_ but he wants to make it right again, wants to get the broken pieces of Gavin and put them back together as best he can.

He doesn't really know what to do at that point, so he just pulls him closer and opens his arms out, and Gavin practically falls against him. Michael can feel the tension in his shoulders despite how limp he is in Michael's arms, can really smell the alcohol on his breath as Gavin nuzzles his face closer into Michael's neck, his breath fanning out across Michael's skin in a shaky rhythm. "Gavin," he mutters, pressing a hand against Gavin's lower back until he feels some of the tension leave him. "What do you need?"

"I-" Gavin starts, and his voice is quiet, his tone uncertain. "I don't know, Michael. I just-- needed somewhere to go. I could only think of you."

Michael doesn't dwell on how that makes his chest tighten more, just pulls Gavin in that little bit more. "What do you need me to do, though?"

It's silent for a long moment, and Gavin eventually shrugs and clings to Michael's shirt. "Just-- will you let me stay?"

Michael nods, keeping Gavin close for a few more moments before he pulls away. From this distance, he can see that Gavin's definitely been crying (the thought of it makes it a little harder to breathe), but the look in Gavin's eyes tells Michael not to ask, not yet. Instead, he just curls his fingers around Gavin's wrist again and pulls him to his dark bedroom, switching on the light as soon as they get into the room. He doesn't even have to look at Gavin to know that he's stripping down to his boxers, and he pulls off his own shirt, clicking the lightswitch off when he hears the mattress creak quietly. He turns and makes his way across the room, unsuccessfully trying to maneuver his way past Gavin's clothes that are scattered on his floor, stepping on most of them despite his best efforts.

When he climbs back into bed, Gavin shuffles the tiniest little bit closer, peering at Michael through the dark. Michael sighs at his obvious hesitation and rolls over, throwing his arm over Gavin's waist and pulling him in again. Gavin makes a contented little noise and presses closer to Michael, moving his chin to Michael's shoulder. "Thank you," he whispers, and Michael shivers a little as Gavin's breath warms his skin. "I'll-- I'll explain in the morning. Thank you, Michael."

"Don't worry about it, Gav," Michael mumbles back, and he feels Gavin smile slightly against his shoulder. Even if he knows that they'll wake up the next morning with dozens of missed calls and unread texts, he'll will deal with it all as long as he knows Gavin is okay. "Sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. x  
> [hmu on tumblr](http://thickthighsquad.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!


End file.
